Half Of My Heart
by dudu8812
Summary: [CHANBAEK VERSION AND HUNHAN VERSION UP] FF REMAKE BY INHI PARK&KIM MUS. KHUSUS ULTAHNYA SEHUN AUTHOR UP 2 VERSION. Sesuai sama judulnya, FF ini akan mengisahkan bagaimana cara masing2 member EXO menemukan separuh hatinya masing2. dengan jalan cerita masing-masing. (KAISOO, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, SULAY, CHENMIN, KRISTAO, GS, Romance, SERIES, ONESHOOT)
1. Prolog

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY INHI_PARK & KIM MUS2. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI. JIKA KALIAN INGIN MEMEBACA VERSI ASLINYA SILAHKAN BERKUNJUNG KE EXO FANFICTION.**

 **CAST:**

 **Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Paek Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Kris, Tao**

 **Leght:**

 **Series**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Gs For uke**

 **PROLOG**

 **~Kai~**

"Yang ku tahu adalah kau milikku dan hanya milikku."

 **~Chanyeol~**

"Apapun akan ku lalukan demi mendapatkanmu."

 **~Sehun~**

"Kau boleh mengatakan aku bodoh, aku menyebalkan atau apapun. Tapi tolong katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku."

 **~Suho~**

"Asalkan mata hatimu bisa melihat ketulusan yang ku punya, aku sanggup menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan"

 **~Chen~**

"Mendengarkan setiap asa yang kau impikan membuatku ingin mewujudkannya lalu membangun dunia yang hanya milik kita berdua."

 **~Kris~**

"Aku tak pandai meraih hatimu, yang ku tahu kaulah yang selalu ada dalam benakku."

 **~TBC~**

 **Anyeong Readers…**

 **Apa ada yang bingung baca cerita di atas?**

 **Well, itu memang bukan cerita sih. Yang diatas itu baru 'Prolog'-nya aja, ceritanya nanti nyusul nongol satu-satu… (itu pun kalo ada peminatnya)**

 **Kalo ada yang penasaran sama ceritanya, nih aku kasi bocoran… Jadi, sesuai sama judulnya, FF ini akan mengisahkan bagaimana cara masing2 member EXO menemukan separuh hatinya masing2. Disini EXO dengan couple masing-masing. OT12 Version.  
**

 **Okee… sekian basa-basinya. Semoga FF ini ada peminatnya sehingga memberi saya semangat untuk bisa melanjutkannya…**

 **Pai Pai^^**

 ***Bow...**


	2. kaisoo Version

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY INHI_PARK & KIM MUS2. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI. **

Cast:

 **Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo A.k.a D.O**

Sub Title :

 **Be Mine**

Leght:

 **Series**

Genre:

 **ROMANCE, GS**

 **Summary :** _ **"Yang ku tahu adalah kau milikku dan hanya milikku."**_

 _(Kai's side)_

Mataku tertuju pada beberapa orang siswi yang sedang berkumpul beberapa meter di depanku, tepatnya di barisan paling depan. Seringkali aku merasa bingung kenapa para yeoja senang sekali berkumpul lalu mengobrol sambil terkadang diselingi dengan tawa yang menurutku sangat mengganggu. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Salah satu dari kelima siswi yang tadi sedang bergosip itu berjalan kearahku. Ia mendekat sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Gadis berambut cokelat yang diikat keatas itu menarik kursi lalu duduk di hadapanku.

"Kai, setelah sekolah selesai aku mau ke toko buku dulu." Katanya dengan masih memajang senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada latihan basket." Jawabku santai.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku bilang padamu bukan karena mau mengajakmu… wleee~…" Dia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berdiri.

"Perginya besok saja, biar bisa ku temani. Hari ini kau langsung pulang saja." Kataku yang sukses membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk kembali ke kerumunan siswi di depan kelas tadi.

Ia berbalik lalu berkata, "Tidak usah, aku pergi sekarang saja. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bukunya."

"Besok saja. Akan ku temani." Masih dengan nada datar aku kembali menghardik keinginannya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri Kai." Senyumnya memudar, berganti dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ku bilang besok saja! Hari ini kau harus langsung pulang ke rumah." Aku berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kelas. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun aku yakin kalau saat ini gadis itu sedang menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap tajam kearahku. Dan tak lama setelah itu dia pasti langsung mengomel tidak karuan sambil mengata-ngataiku. _Hah… aku sudah sangat hafal bagaimana sifat gadis itu._

Oh iya, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Dia teman baikku yang juga kebetulan tinggal di sebuah rumah tepat di samping rumahku. Kami sudah berteman cukup lama. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, pertemanan kami di mulai saat kami masuk ke kelas yang sama sewaktu SMP dulu. Dan entah karena takdir atau apa, dari dulu sampai sekarang kami selalu berada di kelas yang sama.

Karena kami bertetangga, hampir setiap hari kami pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Saking seringnya terlihat bersama, orang-orang seringkali mengira kalau kami pacaran. Padahal tidak, kami benar-benar hanya teman biasa.

Di kantin aku melihat Suho hyung sedang duduk dengan sepiring kimbab di hadapannya. "Hyung…" sapaku. Ia nampak sedang sibuk dengan kimbabnya sehingga ia hanya menjawab sapaanku dengan gumaman pelan.

"Ya Kai, kau sudah disini ternyata." Chanyeol menepuk pundak kananku lalu mengambil tempat duduk si sebelahku.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku pada pria yang sekarang malah sedang sibuk berebut makanan dengan Suho hyung.

"Aniyo. Tadi aku ke kelasmu untuk mengajakmu kesini, tapi pas kutanyakan pada Kyungsoo dia menjawab dengan wajah yang sangat tidak enak dilihat." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Kau apakan lagi dia?" Kini Suho hyung ikut bersuara.

"Tidak ku apa-apakan hyung…" Ujarku singkat.

Aku kembali ke kelas setelah menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang bersama kawan-kawanku di kantin. Baru satu langkah aku memasuki ruang kelas, pemandangan yang pertama ku tangkap adalah wajah mengkerut yang di tunjukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kakiku bergerak mendekati mejanya lalu berhenti saat aku berada tepat di sampingnya. Tanganku bergerak mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Akan ku temani kau ke toko buku besok. Aku janji. Jangan marah lagi ya…" Setelah ku rasa cukup aku segera pergi ke tempat dudukku sendiri. Begitulah… itu senjata terakhir jika dia sedang merajuk seperti itu.

Sekarang pandanganku tertancap pada Kyungsoo, gadis yang sejak pertama kali mengenalnya aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa bersalah telah bersikap kasar padanya tadi. Tapi apa mau dikata, hatiku menyuruhku untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak mau membiarkan dia pergi sendirian. Entah kenapa, hanya saja aku akan merasa tidak tenang jika tahu dia berkeliaran sendirian. Suho hyung dan Chanyeol juga sering mempertanyakan hal itu, tapi aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya apa. Yang jelas aku hanya tidak suka membiarkan dia jauh dari pengawasanku.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak insiden ngambeknya dia karena kularang pergi ke toko buku sendirian waktu itu. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali akrab setelah aku menuruti berbagai macam keinginannya saat kami pergi ke toko buku keesokan harinya.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, kulihat dia melangkah masuh kelas dengan raut wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia menghampiriku dengan senyuman lebar terukir di bibir heartshapenya.

"Kenapa?" Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Nanti kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa ya?" Tangannya melingkar di lengan kiriku, terlihat jelas ia sedang merajuk.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"Responku, masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Minho oppa."Katanya riang. "Kali ini ku mohon bersikap baiklah." Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih serius saat menatap mataku sambil mengucapkan permohonannya itu.

Bukannya menanggapi, aku malah melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang berkali-kali memanggilku untuk kembali. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi pria yang tertelak di ujung lorong. Saat melewati sebuah ruang kelas dan melihat namja yang tadi disebut oleh Kyungsoo, Choi Minho, hatiku memanas. Tanganku terkepal kuat menahan emosi yang kini sudah sampai ke puncak ubun-ubun.

"Ayo pulang." Aku menghampirinya yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Baru saja jam pulang berdering dan Kim seonsaengnim pun belum hilang sempurna di balik pintu, aku langsung mendatangi meja Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Kan sudah ku bilang hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama."Katanya tanpa kelihat kearahku. Ia masih sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Aku tidak meng-iya-kan kata-katamu. Jadi ayo kita pulang." Tanganku bergerak meraih pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja selesai menutup tasnya.

"Kai, kau ini kenapa?" Ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu menatapku tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Ayo cepat." Aku kembali meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menariknya menuju pintu.

"Kai, lepaskan!"Hyo meronta berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Langkahku terhenti saat seorang namja berambut kemerahan berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Oppa?" Pekik Kyungsoo. Gadis itu semakin keras menarik lengannya dari genggamanku.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo akan pulang denganku." Kataku sambil berlalu dengan tidak melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kai!" Kyungsoo berteriak di belakangku. "Kai…!" _Tidak Kyung, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu._

Aku membawanya berjalan meninggalkan namja bernama Minho itu menyusuri lorong kelas yang terlihat masih ramai karena jam pelajaran memang baru saja selesai. Orang-orang di sekitar kami menancapkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada kami berdua, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih terus berjalan ke tempat tujuanku, atap gedung sekolah.

Setibanya kami di tempat yang selalu tampak sepi itu, aku melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan orang itu." Kataku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Wajahnya memerah. Aku tahu dia sangat kesal padaku. Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap pergelangan kanannya yang terlihat merah karena genggamanku yang sepertinya terlalu keras tadi.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." Rahangku mengeras menahan emosi. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai harus melampiaskan kemarahanku padanya.

"Memangnya dia salah apa?" Dia berkata dengan nada yang sangat tajam. "Hah, tentu saja dia tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah padanya karena satu-satunya yang salah disini adalah dirimu, Kai. Kau selalu begitu. Setiap kali ada yang mendekatiku, sikapmu selalu seperti ini. Apa kau ingat sudah berapa orang namja yang kau perlakukan seperti Minho oppa tadi? Sudah banyak Kai."

Aku terdiam. Dia benar, melarangnya pergi dengan namja yang berusaha mendekatinya memang sudah berkali-kali ku lakukan. Segala cara sudah pernah ku lakukan untuk menghindarkan Kyungsoo dari namja yang menyukainya.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang lain." Kataku.

"Apa maksudmu huh? Kau melarangku bergaul dengan orang lain. Apa seumur hidup aku hanya boleh mengenalmu saja huh?" Suaranya meninggi.

Mendengar kata-katanya tadi membuat emosiku tidak terkontrol. "Iya, kau hanya boleh dekat denganku. Kau milikku!" Refleks aku berteriak padanya.

"Hah, selalu seperti itu. Kau selalu bilang kalau aku milikmu. Aku bukan milikmu Kai!" Ia mendelik.

"Kau milikku, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Sejak kapan? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi milikmu? Kau bukan kekasihku, kau hanya sahabatku Kai."

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan selama ini? Kau hanya menganggapku sahabatmu."

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku harus menganggapmu siapa hah? Pacarku? Hah? Ayolah Kai, kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku dan memintaku selalu bersamamu. Kau hanya selalu bilang kalau aku milikmu sementara aku tidak tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku."

"Apa tidak cukup apa yang kulakukan selama ini untuk menunjukan apa yang kurasakan padamu."

"Tidak! Kau pikir aku bisa membaca pikiranmu huh?"

Tanganku mengepal keras. Kata-katanya barusan menancap tepat di hatiku. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Aku memang selalu berkata kalau dia milikku, karena memang itu yang kurasakan. Aku tidak pernah mau jauh darinya. Makanya aku selalu menjadi bayangan yang selalu bersamanya kemanapun dia pergi. Dan mengenai hubungan kami, dia juga benar. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Yang kutahu hanya aku selalu ingin bersamanya, begitupun dia yang harus selalu bersamaku. Itu saja. Aku tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu alasannya.

Perlahan kepalan tanganku melonggar. Nafasku kembali teratur. Tanpa aba-aba aku menarik tubuh mungil yang masih diam mematung itu ke dalam pelukanku.

"Mianhae… Aku selalu bertindak egois dengan memaksamu selalu di sampingku tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Selama ini yang ku tahu hanya ingin bersamamu tanpa ku sadari perasaan apa yang membuatku seperti itu. Aku selalu mengingkari semua debaran yang kurasakan saat aku bersamamu. Tapi sekarang aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Aku tahu dia sedang menangis sekarang.

"Be mine please…" Bisikku padanya.

Tangisnya semakin keras. Dan di saat itulah aku merasakan dia menganggukan kepalanya. Ku eratkan lagi dekapanku.

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukanku dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh. "Tapi kau gila Kai. Kau menyeretku kesini. Semua siswa melihat kita tadi. Kau tidak malu apa? Di tambah ini, kau lihat ini? Tanganku merah. Ini sakit tahu…" Dia menggerutu sambil menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengapit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjukku, ku tarik wajahnya mendekat lalu ku daratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir mungilnya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara Do Kyungsoo." Kulihat wajahnya merona. "Dan kau tahu, aku tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang melihat kita tadi. Malah semakin banyak semakin bagus, karena itu artinya semakin banyak pula yang tahu kalau kau milikku. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo." Kataku.

 **~END~**

 **Kaisoo Version akhirnya selesai…**

 **Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Memuaskan kah? Semoga iya ya…**

 **Ayoo.. ayoo… Reader yang baik ga pernah lupa buat ninggalin jejak yaa… mari di comment… hehe…**

 **Sampe ketemu di versi selanjutnya yaa…**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	3. CHANBAEK VERSION

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY INHI_PARK & KIM MUS2. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI.**

Cast:

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Sub Title :

 **Fall for You**

Leght:

 **Series, ONESHOOT**

Genre:

 **ROMANCE, GS**

 **Summary :** _ **"Apapun akan ku lakukan demi mendapatkanmu."**_

 _(Chanyeol's side)_

Raungan suara motor sport merahku berhenti seketika saat aku memutar kunci dan memarkirkannya dengan manis di depan sebuah cafe. Ku lambaikan tangan kananku saat penglihatanku menangkap wajah dua oarang yang sangat ku kenal. Dua orang sahabatku. Suho hyung dan Kai.

Keningku mengerut saat ternyata ekspresi dua orang itu tidak seceria wajahku saat ini.

"Hai hyung…" Sapaku sambil melemparkan jaket kulit hitam serta kunci motor ke atas meja.

"Kenapa lagi, Chanyeol-ah?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Suho, namja yang terbilang paling tua diantara kami langsung dapat menebak kalau pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku enteng.

~Neon machi chagaun machine… Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine… Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine ~ Handphoneku berbunyi nyaring, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Ya… Kau tidak dengar? Handphonemu berbunyi tuh…" Tegur Kai.

"Angkat dulu. Dia sudah menelpon kami berkali-kali. Katanya kau tidak bisa dihubungi." Kata Suho hyung.

"Shireo…" Jawabku sambil menekan tombol merah, maka ponselku tak lagi bersuara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suho.

"Dia sudah gila." sahutku.

"Tapi orang gila yang kau katakan itu Appamu." Bantah Kai.

"Ara. Dan kalian tahu, Appaku itu menjodohkanku dengan anak dari rekan kerjanya. Ya tuhan, dia pikir sekarang kita ada di jaman apa? Apa masih musim yang namanya perjodohan…" Kataku panjang lebar.

"Jadi itu alasannya?" Suho hyung, masih dengan nada santainya.

"Emh… jadi kau akan dijodohkan?" Kata Kai sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tunggu… tunggu… kau bilang kau akan dijodohkan? Memangnya kau mau?" tambahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Tegasku.

"Ya… tentu saja tidak mau. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Park Chanyeol,playboy yang paling terkenal seantero sekolah, tiba-tiba harus memiliki ikatan resmi dengan seorang wanita saja…"LedekKai yang berbuah ketukan pelan di kepalanya.

"Kau jangan sembarangan mengataiku aku playboy. Jangan salahkan aku kalau yeoja-yeoja itu tergila-gila padaku." ucapku angkuh. "Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk bersikap baik padaku, mereka saja yang…"

Kata-kataku terhenti. Apa kau pernah mengalami situasi ketika semua yang ada di otakmu menghilang secara tiba-tiba? Aku mengalaminya saat ini. Rasanya seperti semua yang akan ku katakan menguap seketika saat seorang gadis berambut sepunggung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki cafe tempatku berada saat ini.

"YA!" sebuah pukulan pelan dari Kai mendarat di lengan kananku. "Kau ini lihat apa sih?" Tanyanya.

Dua namja yang duduk di depanku kini mengikuti arah pandanganku yang terpaku pada sesosok gadis yang kini sedang duduk sendirian.

"Hah… jangan bilang kau tertarik pada yeoja itu?" tanya Kai sinis.

"Kau bercanda. Yang ada yeoja itu yang akan tertarik padaku." jawabku percaya diri.

"Oh ya?" ledek Kai. "Buktikan." Tambahnya.

Aku menjawab dengan seringaian penuh arti. Tanpa banyak bicara aku berdiri meninggalkan dua orang yang kini saling berpandangan menuju meja gadis itu.

"Emh… hai…" Sapaku.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Lalu?"

"Bwahahahaha…" Terdengar tawa yang menggelegar dari sudut cafe tempat dua kawanku berada. _Sialan, mereka menertawaiku karena gadis ini terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku._

"Hmmm… kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Dengan tampak sedikit ragu-ragu, gadis itu menyambut uluran tanganku. "Baekhyun imnida."

Malam ini aku menginap di rumah Suho hyung karena rasanya aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Appaku hari ini. Aku berbaring di kasurnya sementara si empunya sedang mandi. Kedua tanganku terulur ke udara. Ini adalah tangan yang menjabat tangan gadis bernama Baekhyun tadi. Tangan yang sangat lembut dan hangat. Aku menempatkan tanganku itu tepat di dadaku, merasakan debaran jantung yang bersemayang di dalamnya. Debaran yang sangat kuat setiap kali aku mengingatnya.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke cafe tempat aku bertemu gadis bernama Baekhyun kemarin. Dan ~tadaaa~ gadis itu ada disana. Duduk di meja yang sama. Tapi tunggu, dia tidak sendiri. Dia nampak sedang mengobrol dengan seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang kalau tidak salah bernama Kris, teman sekelasnya Suho hyung.

Meski tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya bersama namja lain, tapi aku sungguh senang bisa melihatnya hari ini. Setelah memesan soft drink, sekarang aku menyibukan diri dengan terus memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan gadis pertama yang tidak luluh akan pesonaku. Dan mungkin karena itulah aku langsung tertarik padanya.

"Darimana saja kau?" itu suara Appaku. Baru satu langkah aku memasuki ruang tengah, Appa sudah menyambutku dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Appa sedang bertanya padamu, kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Chanyeol-ah, kemari sebentar. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Kini giliran Eomma yang bersuara.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan eomma." Dengan yakin aku menjawab sebelum mereka sempat mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan memaksa. Tapi tolong kau turuti permintaan kami sekali ini saja. Malam ini ikut kami makan malam dengan keluarga mereka ya?" Melihat ekspresi wanita paruh baya yang sangat ku sayangi itu, rasanya aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak.

"Baiklah." Kataku lesu.

Dan seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Malam ini aku terlihat sangat konyol dengan jas semi formal yang atas dasar paksaan, pada akhirnya aku kenakan untuk acara makan malam dengan keluarga calon tunanganku di salah satu restaurant mewah.

Jam menunjukan pukul 19.30 saat sepasang suami istri seumuran kedua orang tuaku berjalan menuju meja kami. Dan penderitaanku pun dimulai.

"Anyeong Jongki-ssi…" Sapa Appaku.

Setelah puas saling menyapa, mengutarakan pujian dan lain-lain, sekarang giliran aku yang jadi pusat perhatian.

"Ahh… Kau pasti Chanyeol. Tampan sekali…" Pujian yang dilontarkan oleh wanita yang baru ku ketahui bernama Byun Hyekyo itu sama sekali tidak membuatku bangga.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong mana calon menantuku?" _Ya Tuhan, Appa… apa yang barusan kau katakan? Calon menantu? Yang benar saja…_ Rutukku dalam hati.

Berdasarkan informasi dari Song ahjuma, putrinya yang katanya sangat cantik itu akan datang terlambat karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus dia kerjakan dulu. _Hah, akan lebih baik jika sekalian tidak datang saja…_

Mataku menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan demi membunuh rasa bosan yang hampir membuatku mati. Para orang tua ini sibuk mengobrolkan rencana mengenai pesta pertunangan yang akan dilaksanakan tidak lama lagi. _Eomma bohong, katanya tidak memaksa, tapi nyatanya apa, aku sama sekali tidak di biarkan mengeluarkan pendapat sedikitpun. Hah, kalau terus seperti ini, jangan salahkan kalau aku nekad melakukan apapun demi membatalkan semua ini. lihat saja nanti,_ tekadku dalam hati.

Saat sedang asyik dengan aktifitas menjelajahi (?) seluruh sudut restaurat, aku melihat gadis itu, Baekhyun, dia ada di tempat ini. _Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?_ Tanpa pikir panjang, aku beranjak meninggalkan meja dimana dua keluarga yang mulai terlibat pembicaraan yang semakin seru mengenai rencana pesta pertunangan itu.

"Chanyeol-ah… kau mau kemana?" Aku berjalan lurus ke arah Baekhyun dengan tanpa mempedulikan Eomma dan Appaku yang mulai berteriak memanggilku.

Setelah berada tepat dihadapannya, aku meraih lengan kanannya. Baekhyun menatapku nanar. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Dan tanpa basa-basi aku menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Di belakang sana, suara kedua orang tuaku semakin membahana. Tapi telingaku seolah tertutup untuk semua itu, yang ada di kepalaku saat ini adalah sekarang aku harus memberitahu Baekhyun tentang perasaanku padanya.

Baekhyun mengikutiku tanpa banyak bersuara. Aku berhenti tepat di gerbang taman yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari restaurant tempat tadi kami bertemu. Kakiku berjalan memasuki taman setelah sebelumnya melepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya. Baekhyun mengikutiku.

Sekarang kami berada di taman yang cukup sepi. Kami berdiri berhadapan. "Baekhyun-ah…"Kataku. Tingginya yang hanya setinggi daguku membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepala agar bisa menatap lurus ke wajahku. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" Ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Emh… Yaa… Ku rasa kau orang baik." Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Bukan. Maksudku… apa kau menyukaiku sebagai seorang namja? Bukan karena aku baik…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Saranghae, Baekhyun-ah."

Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan padanya. Aneh memang. Apalagi kalau dipikir-pikir kami hanya 2 kali bertemu. Bahkan dalam 2 pertemuan itu sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan. Meski pada awalnya aku juga bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan, tapi pada akhirnya aku yakin kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dari pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Dia masih terdiam dan itu sukses membuat jantungku berdegup kencang mengantisipasi apa jawabannya.

"Aku… aku sudah di jodohkan oleh orang tuaku?"

~Dhuarrr~ Apa katanya barusan? Dia dijodohkan?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Ya, orang tuaku sudah memilihkan namja yang akan mendampingiku."

 _Hah… andai dia tahu kalau sebenarnya aku memiliki takdir yang sama dengannya, dan saat ini aku sedang berusaha menolak takdir itu demi dirinya._

"Dan kau menerimanya?" tanyaku dengan suara lesu.

"Iya." Dia menjawab tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dari suaranya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Secara langsung, tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menerimanya?"

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Hah… Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal…" Aku tidak habis pikir. Dia bilang apa? Dia bilang kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang dijodohkan dengannya, orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

"Entahlah… Lagipula kita tidak perlu punya alasan untuk mencintai orang lain."

Aku terdiam. Baekhyun… gadis pertama yang sukses menarik perhatianku, gadis pertama yang memaksaku mengakui kalau aku mencintainya, gadis yang sangat ku harapkan bisa menjaga hatiku, dia mencintai orang lain.

"Aku harus kembali. Orang tuaku dan orang tua calon tunanganku sudah menunggu." Dia melangkah pergi sementara aku masih sibuk merutuki nasib naasku sendiri. (poor Chanyeol)

Menyadari kalau saat ini Baekhyun sudah berjalan meninggalkanku, aku berusaha mengejarnya. "Tunggu… Baekhyun-ah…" teriakku. "Baekhyun…"

Percuma. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku.

Aku terduduk di trotoar pinggir jalan. Kepalaku tertunduk.

 _Mungkin ini takdirku, aku kehilangan gadis yang sebenarnya kini sudah menguasai hatiku. Baiklah… sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk menolak perjodohan itu. Biar ku hadapi saja._

Dengan langkah super pelan dan tak bertenaga, aku kembali ke restauran tempat diadakannya acara makan malam dengan keluarga calon tunanganku.

"Kau kemana saja Chanyeol-ah? Kami lama menunggumu." Tegur Appa begitu aku menampakan wajah di depan empat orang yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja yang cukup besar.

"Aku…" Tunggu sebentar bukan empat orang, tapi lima. Dan yang kelima itu… "Kau?"

"Anyeonghaseo… Byun Baekhyun imnida."

Benar, aku tidak salah lihat. Gadis yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja itu adalah Baekhyunn. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Lho? Aku kira kalian sudah saling mengenal. Tadi kalian…" Tanya Byun ahjussi.

"Ah yeobo… Kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja…" Byun ahjumma menimpali sambil mencubit pelan lengan suaminya.

"Oke… Apa ada yang bisa memberiku penjelasan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…" Aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Setelah sejenak tertawa melihat reaksiku yang terkaget-kaget, akhirnya Eomma berbaik hati menjelaskan semuanya padaku. "Chanyeol-ah… Ini keluarga Byun, mereka sahabat baik kami. Dan gadis cantik ini, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Gadis yang akan menjadi tunanganmu."

"Tapi berhubung kemarin kau bilang tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini…"

"Tunggu Appa… aku…" Sahutku sebelum Appa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ahahaha… dasar anak muda." Tawa pria paruh baya itu meledak. "Baiklah, Jongki-ssi… karena ini sudah malam, sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri makan malam kita sekarang. Kapan-kapan kita harus menyempatkan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama lagi." Kedua orang tuaku bangkit dari kursinya lalu secara bergiliran menyalami sepasang suami istri yang merupakan sahabat mereka sejak remaja dulu. "Chanyeol-ah, kau antar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya ya. Bagaimana Jongki? Boleh kan?" Kata Appa, sementara aku masih sibuk mencerna setiap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tentu saja. Kita beri mereka waktu untuk saling mengenal. Yaa walau mereka mungkin sudah saling mengenal lebih yang kita tahu." Dua pasang suami istri itu berjalan meninggalkan aku yang masih membatu.

"Kau belum mau pulang?" Kata Baekhyun yang sontak menarikku ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, ne… Kajja." Kataku.

Aku berjalan dengan kedua lengan terselip di saku celana. Sesekali ku tendang kerikil yang ada di jalanan. Di belakangku, gadis dengan gaun berwarna peach berjalan membuntutiku.

"Jadi…" Ucapku tertahan.

"Emh…?"

Dengan sekali hentakkan ku balikkan tubuhku yang sontak membuatnya yang sedang berjalan di belakangku secara tiba-tiba juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang dijodohkan denganmu?"

"Sejak pertama kali tahu kalau aku akan dijodohkan." Jawabnya tenang

"Berarti…?"

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Aku lebih pintar darimu Park Chanyeol. Kau pikir kita bertemu semata-mata karena kebetulan?" Katanya. "Berterimakasih lah pada Kris Oppa, dia yang membantuku mencari tahu seperti apa calon tunanganku ini."

"Lalu pernyataanmu tadi… apa kau serius?" Tanyaku menyelidik.

"Aku serius. Kris Oppa memang sangat membantuku." Katanya sambil mengangguk kuat.

"Bukan yang itu… Tapi, pernyataanmu saat kita bicara di taman tadi. Saat kau bilang kalau kau mencintai calon tunanganmu. Itu berarti kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanganku kini bertengger manis di kedua pundaknya. Dan bibirku menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Bakhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam. Wajahnya merona merah.

Senyumku melebar. Dalam hati aku bersorak karena tahu kalau ia memang jatuh cinta padaku. Ku tarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukanku. "Nado saranghae Byun Baekhyun. Jeongmal saranghaeyo…"

 **~END~**

 **~tet toret toreeeettt…~ "Chanbaek version is coming…" hehe**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga… # hasilnya ga mengecewakan para reader dan Chanbaek lovers yaa…**

 **Dan seperti biasanya… untuk perbaikan di karya2 selanjutnya, di tunggu banget RCL nya yaa… Terima kasih…**

 **Salam Authors ^^**


	4. HUNHAN VERSION

**FF REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY INHI_PARK & KIM MUS2. DISINI SAYA TIDAK MERUBAH APAPUN KECUALI UNTUK MENDUKUNG BERJALANYA FF INI.**

Cast:

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

Sub Title :

 **Clues of Love**

Leght:

 **Series, ONESHOOT**

 **Genre:**

 **ROMANCE, GS**

 **Summary : "** _ **Kau boleh mengatakan aku bodoh, aku menyebalkan atau apapun. Tapi tolong katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku."**_

 _(Sehun's side)_

Berkali-kali ku lihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kiriku. Tepat pukul 7. Aku yakin kalau bel sekolah pasti sudah berbunyi, dan naasnya saat ini aku masih terkurung di dalam bis yang penuh sesak ini. _Ish… Kris hyung kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih…_ rutukku.

Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Aku siswa kelas 1 senior high school yang setengah tahun lagi akan jadi siswa kelas 2… _hehe._ Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Bukan berarti kalau sebelumnya aku tidak bersekolah, hanya saja beberapa waktu lalu aku tidak bersekolah disini. Aku baru saja pindah dari China. Ya, aku seorang korea yang sudah tinggal di China sejak kecil.

Saat bis berhenti, aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju gerbang sekolah yang mungkin sudah ditutup. Namun sepertinya aku cukup beruntung hari ini. Dari kejauhan aku melihat gerbang masih terbuka lebar dan aku bisa sedikit menarik nafas setelah berlari dari halte bis tadi.

Tapi tunggu, oh tidak, dari jarak sekitar 300 meter aku melihat seseorang pria menghampiri pintu gerbang dan mulai menarik gerbang besar berwarna hitam itu. Kini celah yang terlihat semakin mengecil. Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menarik lenganku sambil berlari. Aku hampir terjatuh saat orang itu terus menyeretku menuju gerbang yang memang sudah hampir tertutup.

Kami berhasil masuk melewati gerbang sebelum gerbangnya benar-benar tertutup. Aku mengatur nafas yang tersengal-sengal sambil membungkuk. Tangan kiriku memegangi lutut yang rasanya hampir mau lepas, sementara lenganku yang satunya masih berada di cengkraman orang yang ternyata seorang yeoja.

"Good Morning, Ahjussi!" gadis itu menyapa seorang pria yang tadi bertugas menutup gerbang sambil tersenyum.

"YA! Kau gila, apa yang kau pikirkan saat menarik tanganku tadi hah? Kau ini wanita tapi tingkahmu seperti laki-laki." Aku berteriak disela nafasku yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, kalau tidak kau pasti tidak akan bisa melewati gerbang itu." Gadis itu menjawab dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang jutek.

Seorang siswi dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya datang dari arah berlawanan dan menyapanya gadis aneh itu. "Luhan-ah, kau terlambat lagi?"

"Tidak. Tepat waktu seperti biasanya." Jawabnya santai.

"Haha… tepat pada waktu gerbang hampir tertutup, iya kan?" kata siswi itu sambil menyenggol lengannya.

Dengan tanpa mengindahkan keberadaanku, kedua gadis itu pun melangkah pergi.

 _Sial… Benar-benar sial. Kenapa di pagi yang indah ini aku harus melihat tampang gadis sejutek itu sih…? Ah… Daripada mengingat-ingat kesialanku pagi ini, sepertinya lebih baik aku segera pergi menemui kepala sekolah dan melupakan kejadian tidak mengenakkan tadi._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aku keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan secarik kertas di tanganku. Ini surat izin masuk kelas dari kepala sekolah. Dan akhirnya aku tahu kalau aku di tempatkan di kelas 2-2.

Aku bejalan menyusuri lorong-lorong ruang kelas sambil terus mengamati papan nama yang tergantung di pintu kelas. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 'kelas 2-2' di atasnya.

Saat aku akan mengetuk pintu, seorang wanita berdiri disampingku. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, aku bisa menebak kalau beliau ini adalah guru yang sepertinya akan mengajar di kelas baruku ini.

"Kau siswa baru itu?" Tanyanya yang hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan kepala singkat. "Ayo silakan masuk." Katanya ramah.

Guru yang terbilang masih muda itu mempersilakanku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeonghaseo, Oh Sehun imnida. Saya pindahan dari China, nama mandarin saya Wu Sehun. Bangapseumida."

Mataku menjelajahi seluruh isi ruangan yang di dominasi warna broken white ini. dan tepat seperti dugaanku, semua siswi di kelas ini nampak terpesona padaku.

Kemudian aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi kosong yang berada di baris ketiga dari sebangkuku seorang namja dengan kulit yang terlihat Tan menampilkan smirknya. Aneh. Untung saja seorang namja yang duduk di depanku terlihat ramah. Ia menyapaku dan sedikit berbasa-basi sampai tiba-tiba…

"Park Chanyeol… Kenalannya nanti saja. Sekarang tolong perhatikan pelajaranku saja." Kata Park sonsaengnim, wali kelas kelas ini.

Namja bernama Chanyeol yang baru saja kena teguran itu cengengesan lalu kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ramai, berisik dan gaduh. Begitulah, ternyata suasana kantin di semua negara sama saja. Saat ini kami –aku dan 2 teman baruku- sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin. Dan yang seperti ku katakan tadi, suasana disini sangat ramai dan berisik.

"Mau makan apa? Sebagai tanda pertemanan, kali ini aku yang traktir deh." Kata Chanyeol, salah satu kawan baruku.

"Apa saja. Kalian pasti tahu makanan andalan disini, pesan kan satu untukku." Kataku.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Chanyeol berjalan kearah tempat pemesanan makanan.

"Itu Luhan. Xi Luhan. Siswi dari kelas sebelah." Kata Kai yang sepertinya menyadari kalau saat ini mataku sedang fokus memandangi sosok seorang gadis yang baru saja melangkah masuk.

"Dia siswi yang sangat cerdas. Dia yang mewakili sekolah ini untuk mengikuti olimpiade science tingkat nasional tahun lalu dan berhasil memboyong pialanya kesini." Tambah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dengan manis di sampingku.

"Tapi ku sarankan kau jangan macam-macam padanya, dia itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate." Kata Kai lagi.

"Ya, kenapa kau memandanginya seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Hah…? Aniyo, aku hanya heran apa benar dia gadis seperti itu? Soalnya tadi pagi aku melihatnya hampir datang terlambat." Jawabku.

"Memang begitulah dia. Seisi sekolah juga tahu kalau dia itu tukang telat, kurang disiplin dan sedikit tidak patuh pada peraturan. Tapi coba kau lihat prestasinya, kau pasti tidak akan heran kenapa predikat siswa berprestasi bisa ia dapatkan." Sahut Chanyeol.

 _Hmmm… gadis yang menarik…_ gumamku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu depan sekolah akan mengadakan seleksi untuk peserta olimpiade science yang akan mewakili sekolah ke tingkat nasional. Dan seperti informasi yang ku dapat dari 2 kawanku, tahun lalu Chaerin adalah siswi yang terpilih sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah kami. Maka dari itu, aku juga harus ikut dan harus terpilih menjadi peserta tahun ini.

Dengan bantuan Kris hyung, kakakku tercinta yang dengan sangat kejam mengajariku tentang Fisika setiap hari setiap malam, akhirnya aku berhasil terpilih. Dan kau tahu siapa partnerku? Yup, benar. Xi Luhan.

Setelah terpilih, kami akan mendapat bimbingan dari Park sonsaengnim, wali kelasku yang juga merangkap guru Fisika paling ahli di sekolah ini. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu ini hampir setiap hari sepulang sekolah kami mendapat bimbingan. Dan di luar dugaanku karena ternyata ini amat sangat melelahkan.

Setiap hari bermain dengan angka dan rumus, dan baru bisa meninggalkan 'ruang einstein' ini setelah hari mulai gelap. Ruang einstein, mungkin kau sedikit merasa aneh dengan istilah itu. Ya, itulah nama yang diberikan oleh para siswa untuk ruangan yang khusus dipergunakan untuk belajar science, seperti halnya bimbingan fisika yang sedang ku jalani ini.

Bimbingan yang kami jalani ini memaksa kami untuk sering bersama di ruang yang sedikit menyeramkan ini. Dan kebersamaan kami inilah yang membuat sesuatu yang terasa aneh perlahan tumbuh. Aku selalu senang melihat ekspresi wajahnya ketika sedang serius menghadapi soal-soal yang rumit, juga ekspresi senangnya saat ia berhasil menemukan jawaban dari soal-soal tersebut.

Hari ini tepat satu bulan kami menjalani bimbingan dan Park sonsaengnim berrencana untuk memberikan soal untuk menguji perkembangan kami.

"Baiklah, ini 30 soal hitungan. Kerjakan baik-baik ya. Ku beri kalian waktu 90 menit." Katanya sambil membagikan kertas putih berisi soal itu.

Setelah itu Park sonsaengnim meninggalkan kami yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan angka-angka. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Lujan yang duduk berhadapan denganku itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu dengan eskpresi yang di tunjukan sekarang.

Lima menit lagi waktu 90 puluh menit kami habis. Kulihat dia sudah berhasil mengerjakan semuanya karena ia nampak sudah melepas pensil di tangannya, dan ia malah sedang santai menyender di kursinya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Akhirnya Park sonsaengnim datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sisi meja yang berbentuk kotak ini. Dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi ia menyerahkan kertas yang berisi jawabanku padanya. Begitupun denganku.

Park sonsaengnim terlihat sedang memeriksa kertas jawaban kami dengan sangat teliti. Luhan terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan hasil kerjanya. Bisa ku lihat dari ekpresi wajahnya yang tidak terlihat tegang sama sekali. _Yaa… baiklah, aku tahu kalau dia memang jago fisika._

"Aah… Luhan-ah, coba kau lihat ini." Park sonsaengnim menunjukan lembar jawabannya. "penyakit cerobohmu belum sembuh juga ternyata. Lihat ini, kau salah menghitungnya. Seharusnya kau mengkalikan kedua angka ini, bukan menjumlahkannya." Aku memperhatikan arah ujung pena Park sonsaengnim yang menunjukan kekeliruan yang ia buat. Luhan tampak mengerucutkan bibir saat menyadarinya. Dan lagi-lagi aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum?" Bentaknya galak.

"Tidak. Hanya lucu saja. Ku kira kau benar-benar jago fisika." Ujarku meremehkan.

"Mwo? Berani-beraninya kau…"

Hari itu di tutup dengan pertengkaran antara aku dan Luhan. _Hahaha… senang sekali melihat wajahnya yang sedang mengamuk seperti tadi._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

It's the day. Setelah hampir 2 bulan mendapat bimbingan intensif, hari ini adalah saatnya kami berlaga di medan juang (?). Olimpiade science tingkat nasional di selenggarakan di Seoul university.

Perlombaan di adakan dari jam 9 pagi sampai 12 siang. Saat meninggalkan ruang lomba rasanya kepalaku mau pecah. Diam-diam ku lirik Luhan yang terduduk di bangku di sampingku.

"Kau terlihat sangat tegang." Kataku.

"Emh…" Ia mengangguk. "Aku takut hasilnya tidak bagus."

"Tenang saja. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku yakin hasilnya pasti memuaskan." Kataku lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya yang sukses membuatnya terbelalak. "Eung… Maksudku, kau memang harus berhasil. Pasti memalukan kalau juara tahun lalu sekarang harus kalah." Tambahku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih membatu.

Aku berjalan menuju toilet pria sambil terus menempelkan telapak tangan di dada. _Ish… Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakuakn? Bagaimana kalau dia curiga?_

Setelah pengumuman pemenang yang di laksanakan di aula Seoul University yang sangat megah ini, kami dan beberapa orang yang juga mewakili sekolah kami mengikuti olimpiade ini di bidang science lainya kembali ke sekolah dengan memboyong beberapa piala dan medali. Dan piala yang paling besar yang berhasil kami bawa pulang itu bertuliskan "Juara 1 Olimpiade Science Tingkat Nasional Bidang Fisika". Benar sekali. Aku dan Luhan menang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Hampir seluruh siswa di kelas segera berhamburan menuju kantin, begitupun dengan aku dan dua kawanku. Di jalan menuju kantin aku melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Dan dengan segera aku mengubah haluan dan berlari ke perpustakaan meninggalkan kawan-kawanku yang berteriak-teriak memanggilku.

Di perpustakaan aku melihat Luhan menghampiri barisan rak buku yang menyimpan buku-buku non-fiksi. Aku mengikutinya diam-diam. Dan saat tangannya bergerak hendak mengambil sebuah buku, aku bergerak lebih cepat lalu mendapatkan buku yang ia maksud.

"Berikan buku itu." Katanya saat tahu kalau aku yang mengambil buku yang ia mau.

"Shireo. Aku mendapatkannya duluan." Jawabku.

"Tapi aku menemukannya duluan."

"Tapi aku yang duluan mengambilnya, jadi buku ini milikku."

"Kau ini namja bukan sih? Kenapa tidak mau mengalah pada yeoja?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengalah padamu hah?"

"Dasar kau… Aah…" Kata-katanya terhenti. Kini gadis itu malah meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura kesakitan agar ku kasihani. Aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkan buku ini padamu."

Ia tidak menghiraukan ejekanku barusan. Tangannya terlihat meremas bagian perutnya dan wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat.

"Ya… kau sakit betulan? Kenapa wajahmu pucat hah?"

Ia masih tidak menjawab. Sekarang ia malah berkeringat.

"Ya, Xi Luhan…"

"Perutku sakit." Katanya pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau lupa makan tadi pagi? Atau kau punya penyakit maag?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Emh… tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sedang sakit malah menanyakan tanggal."

"Jawab saja tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Hmmm… Tanggal 14. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Arrgghh…"

"Kau kenapa? Kita ke ruang kesehatan ya…"

Aku menggandengnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" Tanyaku. Sebelumnya aku sempat memberikan kompresan air hangat untuk perutnya.

"Sudah agak lebih baik."

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

"Emh… itu.. aku… sakit bulanan."

"Sakit bulanan?"

"Iya. Eung… Sehun-ah, aku mau minta tolong padamu. Kau mau kan?"

"Apa? Jangan minta tolong yang macam-macam!"

"Emh… Tolong… Tolong belikan aku roti Jepang."

"Roti apa? Kau lapar atau sakit sih? Kita kan di Korea, mana ada roti Jepang disini? Aku musti ke Jepang dulu, huh?"

"Iiiiihhhh…masa tidak tau sih, itu tuh yang warna putih, yang ada sayapnya."

"Hahaha… mana ada roti yang ada sayapnya? Rotinya bisa terbang ya? Ya Tuhan, ini lucu sekali! Selamat ya…sudah berhasil ngelawak hahahaha."

"Ya ampun , ka punya TV tidak sih di rumah? Apa perlu, aku sebut merek-mereknya? Baiklah, merek rotinya ada yang Laurier, Kotex, Charm Bodyfit, Softex, dan masih banyak lagi. Sekarang ini, roti herbal yang lagi populer. Kalau tidak salah, roti herbal itu mereknya Yejimiin Mild sama Miso. Kau tahu tidak?" (mian sebut merk. Sehun terlalu polos sih -_-)

"Merek apa itu? Aku tak pernah dengar merek roti macam itu. Pasti bukan merek terkenal kan?"

"Aiisssh…ko bisa sesusah ini ya menjelaskan konsep roti pada orang yang katanya jenius? Heuu…"

"Yaa! Deskripsi rotimu itu tidak ilmiah, orang jenius seperti aku tidak mengerti bahasa alien yang kau gunakan."

"Baiklah, sekarang akan aku jelaskan secara ilmiah. Kau tahu istilah menstruasi? Setiap yeoja yang sudah memasuki masa pubertas akan mengalami peningkatan kadar hormon LH (luteinizing hormone) dan FSH (follicle-stimulating hormone) yang kemudian merangsang hormon seksualnya untuk mengalami yang namanya siklus menstruasi. Siklus ini terjadi setiap satu bulan dan hari ini adalah hari-H buatku. Jadi…."

"Stop! Maksudmu sekarang aku harus membeli pembalut untuk mu, begitu? Kau gila, bagaimana caranya aku membeli peralatan wanita seperti itu? Sudah ku bilang jangan minta tolong yang macam-macam padaku."

"Ku mohon, ayolah… sudah ku bilang ini hari pertama, jadi aku tidak bawa persediannku. Ya… mau ya…"

"Aiissshh… jinjja! Tunggu disini!"

Aku bergegas keluar dari ruang kesehatan untuk mencarikan apa yang tadi dia minta. _Aish… Kalau bukan Luhan yang meminta, aku berani bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukannya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dari kejauhan aku mengamati Luhan yang sedang berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang keheranan karena gerbang sekolah sudah di kunci padahal biasanya jika dia pulang latihan karate jam segini, gerbang masih bisa dibuka.

Apa kau juga heran? Tidak usah repot-repot menebak, biar aku ceritakan. Aku yang meminta penjaga sekolah untuk mengunci gerbang itu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Alasannya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan pada gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Luhan's side)_

Dengan kesal ku langkahkan kaki kembali ke depan pintu gerbang yang tertutup rapat itu. Aku sudah lelah mondar-mandir mencari penjaga sekolah, ke ruangannya, pantry sampai ke ruang guru, tapi tetap tidak kutemukan.

Sambil menghentakkan kaki kuat-kuat, aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya disini saja. Tapi tunggu, _gulungan apa itu?_ Akumengambil sesuatu yang terselip di salah satu jeruji besi pintu gerbang. Sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna biru, warna kesukaanku.

' _ **Kau terlihat lucu dengan ekspresimu saat ini. Kalau saja dulu, di tempat ini, kau menunjukan ekspresi semanis ini, aku pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu.'**_

 _ **Kau masih ingat ini 'R. e-XXIV'?**_

"R. e-XXIV?"… "Ish… siapa sih orang iseng yang melakukan ini?" Jeritku sambil meremas kertas biru itu dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatu ketsku ke tanah dengan mata yang tak lepas dari seonggok kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. "Argh… baiklah…" Aku menyerah. Aku terlalu penasaran untuk hanya berdiam diri seperti ini.

Ku bungkukkan badan lalu ku pungut lagi kertas yang belum sampai 7 menit ku buang itu. _R. e-XXIV? Sepertinya kode sesuatu. Tapi apa ya? Dia tanya apa aku masih mengingat kode itu, berarti sebelumnya aku pernah menemukan kode seperti ini. Emh… dimana ya? Kira-kira benda apa yang biasa di labeli kode seperti ini? Mungkin barang yang cukup penting sehingga akan mudah dilacak jika hilang, atau benda yang banyak di cari orang sehingga di beri label agar mudah ditemukan. Itu artinya benda itu akan berada di tempat yang banyak di kunjungi orang._

Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi memikirkan kode aneh itu, aku tidak sadar kalau tali sepatu ketsku terlepas sehingga saat aku melangkah tali itu terinjak olehku sendiri yang otomatis membuatku tersungkur ke tanah sampai-sampai semua isi tasku berhamburan keluar. Dengan kesal ku punguti satu persatu buku, alat tulis dan benda penghuni tasku lainnya. Dan saat tanganku akan memasukkan novel yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan kemarin, aku terkejut saat menyadari ada sesuatu disana.

"RES 839.3 COR t?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. "Benar!" Seruku.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama aku berlari menuju perpustakaan, tentu saja setelah ku ikatkan tali sepatuku dengan benar. Ya, perpustakaan. Kode itu adalah kode yang di tempelkan di setiap buku di perpustakaan. Berarti jawaban petunjuk tadi adalah buku dengan kode R. e-XXIV.

Tiba di depan perpustakaan, aku segera masuk dan menuju ke arah rak-rak buku yang berbaris rapi. "R. e-XXIV… kalau tidak salah ini kode buku non-fiksi." Aku berjalan menuju rak buku di bagian kanan ruangan yang cukup besar ini.

Tanganku bergerak menyusuri setiap buku di rak. "Ini dia." Pekikku saat aku menemukan buku tebal dengan kode R. e-XXIV tertempel di depannya. "'Albert Einstein'?" Ku baca judul buku yang dimaksud. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi tunggu, di cover belakang ada kertas biru yang sama seperti yang ku temukan tadi tertempel disana.

 _ **Kau sudah menemukannya ternyata… hehe**_

 _ **Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menunggumu… Temui aku disana…**_

"Ish… Apa lagi ini? Temui aku disana? Dimana? Di Albert Einstein?" Aku menggerutu sepanjang koridor. Aku segera meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah menemukan buku yang dimaksud si penulis petunjuk gila itu.

"Aigooo… Nan paboya. Kenapa aku mau-maunya sih mengikuti petunjuk di kertas itu? Aish…" Aku mengacak rambutku sendiri karena merasa konyol telah mengikuti petunjuk aneh yang tidak diketahui siapa penulisnya itu. "Dia pasti hanya orang iseng. Apa-apaan menyuruhku menemuinya di ruang Albert Einstein?" Langkahku terhenti saat teringat apa yang kukatakan barusan. "Ruang Albert Einstein? Ruang Einstein? Ruang bimbingan Fisika…" Seruku sambil kembali berlari. Aku bergerak menuju tangga ke lantai dua tempat ruang bimbingan Fisika atau ruang Einstein itu berada.

Saat tepat berada di depan pintu yang bercat putih itu aku mematung cukup lama. Entah kenapa rasanya jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Bukan… bukan karena habis lari-larian. Tapi ini seriously tegang karena akan bertemu dengan orang gila yang iseng memberikan petunjuk aneh semacam ini.

Perlahan ku dorong pintu itu sampai terbuka lebar. Dan mataku juga ikut melebar saat di kaca jendela tertempel kertas bersar berwarna biru dengan tulisan yang juga besar-besar. Kau mau tahu tulisannya apa? Disana tertulis: **"Would you be my girl?"** dengan warna pink yang kontras.

Tapi yang membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya adalah disana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan hati-hati aku bergerak mendekati tulisan yang tertempel di jendela itu. Dari jarakku sekarang, aku baru sadar ternyata di bawah tulisan tadi ada sebuah tanda panah yang menunjuk lurus kearah jendela yang terbuka di sebelah kertas besar atau mungkin bisa di sebut poster itu.

Dan saat aku berdiri tepat diambang jendela, tiba-tiba puluhan balon berwarna pink dan berbentuk hati beterbangan dari halaman belakang tepat melewati jendela yang ku tempati. Dan setelah puluhan balon itu terbang tinggi entah kemana, aku menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan kananku saat mendapati seorang namja sedang membawa poster bertuliskan **"I Love You, Lee Luhan"** di bawah sana.

Masih dengan perasaan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi kualami, aku segera berlari menuju halaman belakang. Dan disana aku menemukannya. Dengan masih menggenggam poster tadi, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Sehun-ah…" Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan saat ini. Selain karena nafasku yang masih terengah-engah, aku juga sedikit bingung harus berkata apa.

"I love you, Xi Luhan." Katanya.

"Hah?"

"I love you." Katanya lagi.

"Huh, aku tidak akan tertipu Sehun-ah… Aku tahu kau pasti hanya sedang mengerjaiku. Iya kan?" Bantahku.

 _(Sehun's side)_

"Aniya. Aku serius. I love you, Xi Luhan." Kataku bersikeras.

Kali ini dia tak lagi membantah. Ia hanya menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kau mungkin merasa kalau aku menyebalkan, menjengkelkan dan mengesalkan. Tapi asal kau tahu, satu-satunya alasanku melakukan itu semua adalah untuk menarik perhatianmu. Karena aku menyukaimu. Saranghae Xi Luhan…"

Ia masih tetap tak bersuara.

"Ya! Luhan-ah… kenapa kau hanya diam. Kau tidak dengar kataku barusan. Saranghae… Aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan… I love you…" Kataku yang tidak sempat ku selesaikan karena tubuh mungil di hadapanku tiba-tiba menghambur kepelukanku.

Ia mengangguk keras. "Emh… I love you too, Sehun-ah…"

 **~END~**

 **Author's talk:**

 **Emmhhh… Apa ya?**

 **Author udah bingung mau bilang apa di part 'author's talk' ini, soal'y perasaan udh segala macem di omongin di versi sebelumnya… hehe**

 **Baiklah, dari pada bengong mending author ngucapin makasih lagi yaa buat para reader yang masih setia. Dan untuk kalian, "This is it… author persembahkan Sehun version yang juga lebih panjang dari FF author yg biasanya… hehe"**

 **Satu lagi happy birthday for uri Sehunie... tambah tua Umurnya and tambah Bang*at mukanya ya... wkwkwk**

 **Yang udah baca silakan komen… di tunggu lho…**

 **Salam Authors ^^**


End file.
